Journey to Finding Her True Self
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: The Day Erebor was lost and the war was over and they defeated the Orcs they had lost the most precious thing, The Elf Princess, Their second leader. To them she was not known as an Elf but as a Durin leader. An elf who became a Dwarf. Thorin/Oc Elf Bashing. Review!
1. Introduction

**Hey Y'all. I told you I was creating a Hobbit Fanfiction. Yes, I am still updating the Riddick and Fast& Furious but this fanfiction is already done but on paper so all it need is to be typed up. **

**The Hobbit**

**Journey to finding her true Self.**

**Rating M, Oc X Thorin**

**I had trouble coming up with an actually Elven name and then decided with Angie but some people complained about it so spending over an hour on the internet to find a web page for Elven names. I found one and Angie's name in Elvish is Idril. **

**Warning: War, Violence, Lemon, Swearing Throughout the Chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters. If I did then I would have added a woman onto their journey for Thorin or his nephews. I only own Idril and there may be another Oc further into the Chapters but not sure. **

**Summary: The Day Erebor was lost and the war was over and they defeated the Orcs they had lost the most precious thing, The Elf Princess, Their second leader. To them she was not known as an Elf but as a Durin leader. An elf who became a Dwarf.**

**The Introduction.**

It began long ago… in a land far away to the east the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous.

For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in middle-earth: Erebor.

Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son…and grandson.

Ah, Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself the beauty of the fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone.

The skill of the dwarves was unequalled fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it.

The heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone. The beginning and the Fall of Erebor.

Thror named it "The King's Jewel." He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven king, Thranduil. That dear Frodo is where Idril appeared, Daughter of the Elven King. A Princess. Her future was entwined with Thror's Grandson, which she soon found out.

The years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind.

And where sickness thrives…bad things will follow.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane…coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind.

"Balin, Sound the alarm." Thorin, Grandson to Thror worried as he stared into the sky. "Call out the guard. Do it now!"

"What is it?" Balin one of Thorin greatest friends.

"Dragon"

He was a firedrake from the north. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire.

Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder…as long as he lives.

Appearing on top of the cliffs watching as each Dwarves escaped the dragon's clutches was Thranduil and his kin with his Daughter by his side. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day except for the small form of Thranduil daughter, Idril.

Robbed of their homeland…the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wildness…a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it…labouring in the villages of Men. But always remembered…the mountain smoke beneath the moon…the trees like torches blazing bright.

For he had seen dragon fire in the sky…and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave…and he never forgot.

#

After the dragon took the lonely mountain…King Thror tries to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the vilest of their entire race: Azog the Defiler.

The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless.

Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw them. A young Dwarf prince and a young Elf Princess facing down the pale Orc. They stood alone against this terrible foe. The dwarf prince armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield while the Elf princess wielding nothing but a Dwarf axe.

The princess had kept Azog busy, slicing at any part she could get to, leaving a long pale red scar across his eye before Thorin cut of his arm.

Azog the Defiler learned that day that the lone of during would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated but there was no feast nor song that night…for our dead were beyond the count of grief.

We few had survived. And I thought to myself then… there is two I could follow. There is two…I could call King and Queen.

That day the Dwarves that had survived look upon the Dwarf prince and the elf Princess, as she was as much Durin as Thorin and thanked the powerfully leaders.

#

That my dear Frodo is where Idril and I come in.

#

**It's short but it's the introduction. Review and the next chapter should be up soon, since its already down but on paper, I just need to type it up and you have the second chapter. **

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit**

**Journey to finding her true Self.**

**Rating M, Oc X Thorin**

**Warning: War, Violence, Lemon, Swearing Throughout the Chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters. If I did then I would have added a woman onto their journey for Thorin or his nephews. I only own Angie and there may be another Oc further into the Chapters but not sure.**

**Summary: The Day Erebor was lost and the war was over and they defeated the Orcs they had lost the most precious thing, The Elf Princess, Their second leader. To them she was not known as an Elf but as a Durin leader. An elf who became a Dwarf.**

**Please Review.**

**Chapter 1.**

As every journey, it all starts in a hole in a ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home.

She was known as Lotti Sackville and her journey starts on a cloudy morning with a visit from a sneaking wizard.

It was fairly bright even with the clouds blocking most of the sun, for that Lotti was grateful, as she sat on her small brown bench listening as the other hobbit started to work with her eyes closed. The shire was a beautiful place filled with peace and laughter and it was on this fine morning that a wizard by the name of Gandalf appear above her figure blocking out what little sun there was.

To the hobbit, it appeared like a dark cloud had sucked the sun in causing a small frown to cross her face before she tiredly opened her eye's blinking away the blurriness to show her the face of a man who had saved her 60 years ago. Lotti was taller than all the other hobbits that it made it slightly difficult for her to live in a hobbit home but she managed, She had long dark red hair which had caused some of the other Hobbits to be wary of her as apparently when the sun hits it, it looks like blood flowing.

That was why she tended to avoid the sun as much as possible but it was difficult doing that while living in the shire but she managed, the thing that caused every single hobbit to avoid her was her eyes. There were no pupils. She had heard them whispering on how her pitch black eyes look like they are about to suck their soul from them as they always appeared to be empty, it upset Lotti, slightly as she could honestly say she did not have one single true friend that was not terrified of her but she dealt with what life through at her.

Apart from the eyes she was accustomed with a small button nose and bright pink lips, her ears were slightly cut at the top so it was a brighten colour then the rest, her body was fairly slim but when she wore her black vest it showed of the muscles she had. Under her left eye across her cheek was a deep dark red scar, it caused the Hobbit children to stare.

On this currently day staring at the wizard in shock as she continued to sit there with her smoke pip next to her that she wore the black vest which was accustomed with her faded green pants that her neighbour, Bilbo Baggins had so kindly stich together when she had first appeared in the shire.

Lotti didn't know what to say as she hadn't seen Gandalf for 60 years, she had managed to send letters to him but he was always on the move so it took weeks for a reply and she always knew he prefer going with the unexpected surprise but she was still surprised to see him there, standing in front of her, not a age different, slightly more grey.

"Gandalf! What a pleasant surprise. It's been 60 years since I last saw you. I hope your journey to here was pleasant?" Speaking as she quickly ran towards her gate as her bare feet would allow her to before throwing herself at a amused wizard.

"Ah Little Lotti…" Grunting when Lotti's figure slammed into his own, Gandalf hand tighten around his walking stick before wrapping his other around her waist. "It's a pleasure to see your beautiful face on this fine morning, 60 years is far too long my dear"

"The journey was pleasant. I've been busy spreading Joy around with my fireworks and the Elf jobs. Lady Galadriel sends her greetings but I see the times have done well on you dear" Lotti's cheek's heated up but gave him a smile. It was the first time hearing him call her by her name as every single letter he had sent to her had always started with Miss Sackville until she finally shown her discomfort at it but that was Gandalf for you.

"As much as I love being in your company Dear, There was a reason I came here" Lotti released her arms that were still wrapped around Gandalf's figure, letting Gandalf's hand slowly slid of her waist as she turned towards the bench she had accustomed. Gandalf followed behind watching as she picked up the small black pip that he had given to her years ago as a present.

They both made their self-comfortable on the bench, listening to the quietness that surrounds her house before Gandalf's face turn serious.

"How would you like to accompany me and a few others on an adventure" Gandalf gave a heavy cough before pulling his own pipe out that was stuffed with weed while taking a couple of puffs from it.

"Lady Galadriel told you this life was not for you and I can say we both agree with her. I remember when we found you, always wondering of into the forest wanting to explore. Your energy was a breath of fresh air for me and I think it's time you find out about your past dear" Hearing the last part Lotti turned to stare at Gandalf shocked. When she was younger she had spent days trying to convince Gandalf and Lady Galadriel to tell her about who she was but, she did not succeed.

"Why, after all this time Gandalf? I asked to go on journeys and find out about my past years ago but you had declined every offer but now you're asking me?" She was filled with curiosity that made Gandalf smile.

"You were not ready. Lady Galadriel said when the time is right and now is that time." They both knew there was a hidden meaning behind why Gandalf was asking now but Gandalf didn't say anything because it was not the right moment and neither did Lotti because she knew if Gandalf wanted her to know he would tell her.

Lotti was stuck, many years ago she would of jumped at the chance to go on an adventure with Gandalf but now that she was stable, had a home even if the other were afraid of her but she felt comfortable here but there was one thing that it lacked.

For her to be free, it felt like she was stuck with the days flying past and doing the same things over again, seeing the same people run or hide from her and going on a journey will give her that freedom but with it came danger at every corner where she could die at any moment.

Letting out a small sigh from her lips before turning her body to face Gandalf as her hands tightened around her small black pipe, looking into his own hooded eyes the answer came to her and she realised she didn't belong in the shire. The shire she would always love but it were she belonged and at that moment she belong by Gandalf's side, days after he had found her, she had started to see him as a father figure; someone to turn to for advice and safety.

Nodding her head with a small smirk, the old man knew she was going to agree anyway, as Gandalf let out a deep husky chuckle. "You could never resist going on an adventure. It's in your blood young one and this Journey will help you realise who you are and your past but for now I must bid you a farewell. I must inform the other immediately."

Gandalf pushed his tall body of from the small bench watching as Lotti quietly followed his example; she was quick to wrap both her arms around his waist, giving him a small hug that was lighter than his first one before releasing it.

"Later tonight dear, The Company will be heading towards Bilbo Baggins House. I will see you there"

"I shell see you when you return Gandalf, Have a save Journey" With that a smile and a wave while watching the wizard disappear down the road before she returned to her hobbit home. Once she shut her door with a heavy bang before letting her head rest against it, giving out a tired sigh before a small smile appear.

Lotti had missed Gandalf allot but had not realised how much until he appeared and it excited her to know he would return. She had become awfully lonely over the past years and always looked forward to his letters as they always produced little fireworks that would pop out and now she was going to be accompanying him on a journey.

She owed her life to Gandalf and Lady

**#**

Later on that evening once Lotti had finished her small dinner which involved Fish and some vegetables, she quietly shut her door behind before setting of for Bilbo Baggins house. He was a fairly young Hobbit and was the only one that talked to her as a person without fearing her.

He still looked at her as if saying she did not belong there but he was always polite and welcomed her into his home. Walking down the familiar road to be faced with the large green door was Bilbo's house.

Placing a single pale hand on the gate that was roughly pushed open, gently shutting it behind her as voice reached her ears. Lotti could hear then clearly, her ears sharper then the Hobbits. Their voices were discussing about there being a door, choosing to ignore them as she continued up the few stairs that accompanied Bilbo's Door.

Giving three sharp bangs against the door before a small blue symbol at the base cault her eyes. It looked like the letter 'F' was graved into it but before she could think about it anymore, the familiar voice of Gandalf reached her ears as heavy footsteps headed her directions.

"Ah, that will be Lotti. Never Late." Gandalf's voice echoed around her eye's as the door was opened by Bilbo, Himself.

"It's a pleasure to see you on this late evening Master Baggin's." Lotti gave a small bow before Gandalf appeared behind him.

"Lotti, Right on time as usual. You have meet Master Baggins. Time for you to meet the rest of the company." Bilbo and Gandalf moved to the side so Lotti could go through but what she was not expecting was 13 dwarves to be accompanying Bilbo's dining room.

Gandalf and Bilbo stood silently behind her as the dwarves continued on with the discussion unaware of the woman standing behind them, until Gandalf let out a heavy cough causing thirteen heads to turn towards them.

A Dwarf with no hair but a long hairy beard stood up knocking his chair to the ground.

"By my beard…" He muttered as his eyes locked onto Lotti's.

"Idril!" twelve loud shouts echoed through the room as they all jumped up from the chair to rush towards the confused and worried Hobbit, wrapping her in tight hugs.

Lotti finally managed to drag her body out from the pile to face the thirteen dwarves that had not moved at the same time as the others. Staring up into dark brown eyes was probably the biggest dwarf Lotti had seen but what worried her was the look of surprise and love that was on his face.

"I'm sorry. I believe you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Lotti Sackville and it is a pleasure to meet your company." Her voice sent a shiver down the dwarves backs as they stared at her.

Thorin turned his head away from the woman standing in front of him, facing Gandalf. His eyes demanding Gandalf to explain. Gandalf stared hard at Thorin but soon released he would have to explain or Lotti was not going to be able to accompany them on their Journey.

"60 years ago I was heading to the valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name. Rivendell. Lady Galadriel had come walking out to meet me when Lotti here, came stumbling out of the forest with cuts and burn. She was bleeding heavy and had no clue who she was or where she came from. Lady Galadriel and I looked after her for a couple of years and we figured that she should have her own place to call home and I brought her to the shire. She has been living here ever since and I believe this journey will help her remember" Everything was silent as the dwarves turned to look between Gandalf and Lotti.

"Gandalf why are you telling them?" Lotti spun round to stare at Gandalf in shock, he knew her past was rough and she had always wanted to find out about herself but she didn't want Gandalf to go round telling everyone they meet about her past.

"Dear, they knew you when you were before Idril." Eyes widen as betrayal sunk in. "You knew about my past all this time and you never told me! I had a RIGHT TO KNOW!" Gandalf dropped his head slightly, he knew once Lotti found out that she would be upset but it still hurt him, he had come to see her as a daughter and a very close friend and to know he had hurt her, hurt him.

"It was not the right moment Lotti. I apologise but everything will work out in time" He played his right hand on her shoulder sending her a sincere smile before she turned to Thorin.

Lotti was not happy at all, with the information being kept from her but she was finally able to get the information she needed to find her true self. Her past was connected to the dwarves, that was one thing she knew and the other: her real name was Idril.

"My name is Idril?" It was not a question more of a statement as she watched the first dwarf that had spoken first nod his head. "How do you know me? And you are?"

"You helped us fight in the war against the Dragon as well as the Orcs, you saved our lives a couple of times, if I remember correctly." It was a much shorter dwarf with their hair and beard mixed between the colour white and grey that send her a polite smile.

"My name is Balin, This is Dwalin, Fili and Kili, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Oin, Bofur, Bombur and Ori and our leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield at your service." One by one the dwarves bowed causing her cheeks to heat up.

"Aye, I remember you always blushing. You were a strong warrior but one compliment from us and you be blushing up a storm" The one that, Lotti Guessed was Nori causing all the dwarves apart from their leader to let out a deep dark chuckle.

Thorin continued staring at the woman he had fought had been lost all them years back, to have her returned but without memory of who her true self was. To him she acted the same, blushed the same but she was also another person in her own mind. He would accept it no matter what, it was another quest for them: to gain back their friend, family and lover.

"Balin, give Master Baggins his contract and draw up another one for our Lassie here. You know what to change." Once Balin gave a sharp Nod, Thorin headed back to the dining room where they had all been sitting moments before.

Everyone followed behind moving towards their seats as Bilbo and Lotti were the last one's standing until Thorin pulled a spare seat next to him, pointy looking at her before she slowly joined them at the table.

Balin passed Bilbo a white envelope before he walked slightly away from them, opening the envelop slowly as if it was going to bite him. Lotti watched silently as every dwarves and Gandalf turned their eyes to the Hobbit, waiting for what Lotti wasn't sure.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses time required, remuneration funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin's voice echoed around the small room once the listen started to drive each person crazy.

"F-Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo stuttered as he stared eyes wide at the contract that he held in his hands.

"Terms: Cash on Delivery…up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any…. Hmm. Seems fair." Bilbo was muttering along the lines of control as Thorin waited to see if he was in agreement with the contract.

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by… or Sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations…Evisceration…..Incineration?" Bilbo turned to stare at the thirteen dwarves and a wizard as well as Lotti.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said it so casually that Lotti could mistake it as if he was talking about the weather. Bilbo's whimpers reached Lotti's ear's. She wanted to get up and comfort him but knew he needed time to himself.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin voice filled with worry for the small hobbit.

"Huh? Yeah. Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Lotti wanted to smack herself; Bofur was not helping at all.

"A-air. I need air" Muttered Bilbo.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash"

"Hmm… Nope" Lotti watched as Bilbo's body dropped to the ground as he fainted.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf muttered before moving towards Bilbo's fallen body.

**#**

Lotti watched as Bilbo headed to what she could guess was his bedroom, She choose not to listen to the conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf but with the way he was she would have to guess he was not going to be joining the company.

Walking into the resting room she had been in a couple of times where Bilbo always gave her herb tea and cookie's was now filled with all the dwarves and their sleeping bags. She found a chair empty, making her way there dodging all the dwarf feet's and bodies, letting her tired body slumber in the chair.

It was a couple of minutes before Thorin joined that a low humming started, before the dwarves broke into a low song.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away 'Ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

**#Flashback#**

_Lotti otherwise known as Idril stood in a room laughing. A dark shadow standing in front of her. It slowly moved forward to show a young dwarf prince smiling before he placed a hand on Angie's cheek. Idril smiled up at the dwarf before pushing her body away from the bed as she stepped closer to him._

_She was slightly smaller than the dwarf and for that, the prince was grateful. It would have been awkward to have a female lover taller then you. _

_They slowly moved the heads towards each other slowly before their lips finally touched. It was a simply kiss before Idril pushed the dwarf away, running out the room giggling. The dwarf quietly chased after what was his and what will stay his._

**#Changed Flashback #**

_Idril was wearing heavy armour with a large shiny dwarf sword as well as a dark black shield with the Durin symbol as she cut down every Orc that entered her sight. To her left she quickly spotted Dwalin cutting down Orcs left to right but he didn't spot the one that was sneaking behind him._

_As quick as she was, moving and jumping over fallen bodies of Orcs and comrades she quickly buried her sword into the Orcs stomach before watching as he dropped to the ground. Dwalin turned around to strike at the person that had appeared behind him to see Idril finishing of an Orc._

_Nodding his thanks before moving onto the other Orcs before watching as the pale rider known as Azog moved towards Thorin, She was quick to react._

**#End of Flashback#**

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

The silent that followed the song was deafening as each Dwarf slowly moved to their beds and fell asleep. Lotti watched as Thorin walked towards the hobbit's door before stepping outside. Looking around before deciding to follow Thorin, being careful not to tread on the dwarves as she quietly made her way outside.

Thorin stood out, looking over the land enjoying the breath of fresh air. It felt like Erebor was just a step away from him being reconnected to it but he knew the journey that had lying ahead of them was dangerous and his family and friends were risking their lives and even his precious Angie.

Turning his head when he heard light footsteps to show his precious Angie, standing there.

"You and Idril were close? You were both happy in the black mountain?" Her voice was quiet but it seemed to ring in his ears as he stared at her in disbelief.

"It was Blue Mountain. You are Idril, inside. You just have no memory of it." He felt his heart clench as he remember the day she had gone missing. He never wanted to go through that again.

"I had seen us, we were in some room and I was laughing before we kissed, Then I ran out giggling but the vision changed. I was killing some ugly things and there was a very pale creature heading for you and that's where the vision stopped." She turned her eyes to stare out into the shire, confused with who she was and the world she lived in. "The song you sang, it seemed to bring the vision as if it was focussed upon me"

"The memory you have of both of us. I had sung you that song earlier as you had requested. That is probably why it jogged your memory. Idril by the end of the Journey I can promise you, You will know who you are and you will remember, even if it takes the last of my breath" As long as his Idril was happy and back, that was all that matter to him.

It was never the same for him and the other dwarves once Idril went missing and it had hurt them all badly, his sister had lost the spark in her eyes. His sister and Idril acted as if they were actually born twins and never left each other's side, except for when Angie went to war.

His Idril was strong, Loved, Caring and most of all, she had loved him.

**#**

**It's the first actually chapter and she is already remembering but she had spent 60 years in the shire and with Gandalf. Places she had never actually been so her memory was not jogged but don't worry. Her memory won't be turned so quickly. Will Thorin accept the woman as Lotti for now? Or will he give up Hope.**

**Please Review and check out my other Fanfiction's. Thanks.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


End file.
